The Love Of My Life
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy was creating a romantic surprise for he and Gabriella's four year wedding anniversary.Gabriella thought her husband Troy was cheating on her because he had distance himself from her. So Gabriella leaves her husband Troy for a little bit but then she goes back to Troy because she still loves him and also for their baby she is having. Things look up after this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton were a really happy couple. Gabriella was four months pregnant with her and Troy's baby. Troy had played basketball for two years and decided to quit playing it. Troy and Gabriella ran their own buisness. Troy was a mechanic and Gabriella was his assistant. They were making enough money with their business. Troy and Gabriella had lots of friends too. Troy and Gabriella still visit to his parents and her mom too. Everything had been going good for Troy and Gabriella.**

**The next day Gabriella noticed something was off with her husband Troy because he was not being very loving to her like he always is. Gabriella could tell her husband Troy was distancing himself from her too. Gabriella also notice Troy hardly said i love you any more. Gabriella gave her husband Troy a chance to make it up to her. The next day her husband Troy did that same thing he has been doing the last past three days. Gabriella had a feeling her husband Troy was cheating on her. So Gabriella decide to leave her husband Troy that night after he was asleep.**

**Gabriella went to see her married friend Hannah. Hannah asked Gabriella what was wrong and she told her that she thinks her husband Troy is cheating on her. Hannah asked her what makes her think her husband Troy is cheating. Gabriella told Hannah that there have been signs that her husband is cheating. Hannah asked Gabriella what signs that show her that her husband Troy is cheating . Gabriella said to Hannah that her husband Troy has not been kissing me , does not say i love you, he has not want to make love, and he does not hold me in his arms any more. Hannah said have you confronted Troy about him cheating on you. Gabriella said to Hannah that if she did confront Troy about him cheating that he would try to deny it. Hannah told Gabriella to think about confronting her husband Troy about him cheating.**

**What Gabriella did not know was Troy was planning a romantic surprise for their four year anniversary being married. But Troy did not know that his wife Gabriella thought he was cheating. Troy told Hannah's husband what he was doing for Gabriella on their wedding anniversary.**

**Gabriella decide to pack her two bags while her husband Troy was not at home. Gabriella finish packing her two bags and she put them under the bed for now. Gabriella went to the kitchen and made dinner for her husband Troy and herself. Gabriella Bolton loved her husband Troy with her whole heart and soul. Troy came home to his wife Gabriella and kiss her on the cheek before he went to the bathroom. After Troy came out of the bathroom , he went to eat his dinner. Gabriella could not look at her husband Troy and so she went to the bedroom to lay down on the bed. After Troy finished eating his dinner , he went to the living to watch tv for awhile.**

**Gabriella was laying on the bed crying her eyes out and rubbing her four month pregnant belly. Gabriella called a single friend Sarah to see if she could take her to the airport and Sarah told her she could take her to the airport later on. Gabriella got up out of the bed and left the bedroom to wash the few dishes. After Gabriella got done doing the few dishes, she went to the living room and saw her husband Troy sitting on the couch watching espn on tv. Gabriella could not believe her husband Troy was ignoring her like this. Gabriella went back to her and Troy's bedroom and wrote the note she would be leaving for him to read.**

**Gabriella lay down on her and Troy's bed and started crying her eyes out again. After Gabriella was done crying , she called her mother in law and told her that her marriage to Troy is over. Lucille asked Gabriella what happen and she told Lucille that Troy is cheating on her. Lucille asked Gabriella how she knows Troy is cheating on her and she told her that he does not kiss me, does not say i love you, he keeps his distance and he does not put his arms around me. Gabriella told Lucille that she does not think Troy loves her any more. Lucille told Gabriella that Troy does love you.**

**Gabriella said to to Lucille if Troy still loved me , he would not be cheating on me or pushing me a way. Gabriella told Lucille she had to go but that she will talk to her again soon. Gabriella put her cell phone on her night stand. Gabriella layed back down to rest for a little bit. Troy came into the bedroom and strip down to his boxers , then climb into bed. Troy went to sleep right away and so Gabriella got off the bed and grab her pack bags. Before Gabriella left the bedroom she put the note on Troy and then left the room. Gabriella grab her purse the same time she grab her bags and laptop. Then Gabriella waited for her friend Sarah to show up. Sarah showed up and picked Gabriella up and took her to the airport. Gabriella thanked Sarah for taking her to the airport.**

**Gabriella was on the plane to cancun and she call Taylor and told her that she thinks Troy is cheating on her and that he does not love me any more. Gabriella to Taylor the same thing she had told Hannah and Troy's mom Lucille. Taylor said to Gabriella that she should confront her husband Troy and ask him if he is cheating. Gabriella told Taylor that she was not going to confront her husband Troy because he will just deny it. Taylor asked Gabriella where she was at and Gabriella told her that she on a plane to another state. Gabriella hung up on Taylor. Gabriella called Sharpay and Zeke and told them what she has told three other people. Sharpay and Zeke with the kids were coming down to cancun.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After Gabriella got done talking to Sharpay and Zeke, she called Ryan and Kelsi. Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that she thinks her husband Troy is cheating on her. Kelsi asked Gabriella what makes her think her husband Troy is cheating on her. Gabriella told Kelsi that there have been signs of it. Kelsi asked Gabriella what signs tell her that her husband Troy is cheating on her. Gabriella told Kelsi that her husband Troy has been distance,doesn't say i love you anymore, never kisses on the lips anymore, doesn't not make love and no longer puts his arms around me like he use to do. Kelsi told Gabriella that it sounds like her husband Troy might be cheating but there could be another reason he is not showing love too. Gabriella told Kelsi and Ryan that she has left her husband Troy and is not going to go back to him. Kelsi asked Gabriella if she still loved her husband Troy at all.**

**Gabriella said to Kelsi that she does still love her husband Troy with her whole heart and soul. Kelsi said to Gabriella Bolton if you still love him then you should find out for sure if he is cheating on you. Gabriella told Kelsi she is not sure about going back to her husband Troy to find out for sure if he is cheating. Kelsi asked Gabriella where she was at and Gabriella told Kelsi and Ryan they can not tell Troy where she is at. Kelsi and Ryan said to Gabriella they would not tell Troy where she was at. Gabriella told Kelsi and Ryan that she was on a plane going to cancun. Gabriella told Kelsi and Ryan that Sharpay and Zeke with the kids are meeting her in cancun. Kelsi and Ryan said they will meet her in cancun too with their daughter. So Gabriella shut down her laptop and put it away. Gabriella took a little bit of a nap before the plane landed at the airport in cancun.**

**Mean while Troy did not know that his pregnant wife Gabriella had left him. Troy was still sleeping with the note laying on top of him. The next morning Troy woke up and found the note laying on him. Troy read the note right a way and realize that Gabriella visiting her mom would make it alot easier to finish the surprise for her. Troy took a shower and got dressed for the day.**

**Gabriella got off the plane and went into the airport to get her bags before heading to her rental car. After Gabriella got her bags,she went to her rental car and headed to the hotel she was going to be staying at for the rest of the week that she is there. Gabriella Bolton got settled in her hotel room and then took a nap. Sharpay and her husband Zeke with there kids were staying at the same hotel as Gabriella Bolton. Ryan and Kelsi with their daughter were also staying at the same hotel too. Gabriella Bolton woke up from her nap and she could not stop thinking about her husband Troy Bolton. Gabriella rubbed her four month pregnant belly and she knew deep down that she wanted to be with her husband Troy because of their baby they are having together.**

**So the rest of the week Gabriella had fun in cancun with Sharpay ,Zeke, their kids ,Ryan ,Kelsi and their daughter LeAnn Evans. The next day Sharpay ,Zeke and their kids were going to be heading back home. So Sharpay ,Zeke and their kids headed to airport to leave on their private plane home. Mean while Gabriella Bolton went with Kelsi , Ryan and their daughter LeAnn to New York for four days. Gabriella stayed at Kelsi and Ryan's place while she was there in New York. Gabriella knew it was her and her husband Troy's wedding anniversary. Gabriella still could not help think that her husband Troy of four years was cheating on her. Gabriella told Kelsi she was thinking about divorcing her husband Troy even though deep down she did not want to divorce Troy because she still loved him very much. Kelsi told Gabriella not to divorce her husband Troy yet till she talks to him and finds out for sure if he is cheating. Gabriella knew Kelsi was right about what she said.**

**Mean while Troy was wondering why his wife Gabriella had not come back home from visiting her mom. So Troy called Maria to see if his wife Gabriella was still visiting her yet. Maria told Troy that Gabriella was not there visiting her. After Troy got off the phone with his mother in law, he started to get worried about his wife Gabriella. So Troy went to talk to her friend Hannah. When Troy got to Hananh's house he knock on the door. Hannah answered the door and asked Troy how she can help him. Troy asked Hannah if she knew where his wife Gabriella was at. Hannah told Troy she did not know where his wife Gabriella was at but that she had something to tell him though.**

**Troy asked Hannah what she had to tell him. Hannah told Troy that Gabriella thinks you are cheating on her. Hannah also told Troy that Gabriella thinks you do not love her any more. Troy said to Hannah that he is not cheating on his wife Gabriella and that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Hannah could tell that Troy was telling her the truth. Troy told Hannah he had been working on a surprise for his wife Gabriella. Troy said to Hannah that he wanted to renew their vows on their wedding anniversary. Troy told Hannah that is why he was distanced from his wife Gabriella. Troy thanked Hannah for tell him about what Gabriella said to her and Hannah told Troy that she thought he should know. So Troy left Hannah's place and went home to figure out where his wife Gabriella would go.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella Bolton was some what enjoying herself in New York but she started to realize that she was missing her husband Troy Bolton alot. Gabriella asked Kelsi and Ryan if she could stay with them a little bit longer and they told her she could stay with them a little bit longer. Gabriella was glad that Kelsi and Ryan were letting her stay with them for a few more days. Gabriella decided to call her mom and tell her that she has left her husband Troy because he is cheating on her. Maria asked Gabriella why she thinks her husband Troy is cheating on her. Gabriella to her mom the same thing she has told everyone else. Maria told her daughter Gabriella that she needs to confront Troy and asked him if he is cheating.**

**Mean while Troy was missing his pregnant wife Gabriella and he wanted her back in his arms again. Troy knew he need to tell his wife Gabriella that he is not cheating on her and that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Troy wish that he knew where is wife Gabriella was at. That night Troy did not really eat very much at all. Troy went to bed and just cried all night in his pillow. Troy felt lost with out his wife Gabriella. The next day Troy did not leave his bedroom unless he had to go to the bathroom. Troy stayed in his bedroom and cried all day and night. Troy would just lay in his and Gabriella 's bed and cry himself to sleep. Troy just wanted his wife Gabriella back in his arms and to show her how much he loves her.**

**Gabriella Bolton was really missing her husband Troy Bolton but she was not yet ready to go back to him. Gabriella has been doing some thinking and so far she has decided not to divorce her husband Troy Bolton because she loves him way to much. Gabriella had notice that she has not been eating very much and could not figure out why , when she is eating for two now. Gabriella layed down for a while and relax too. Gabriella knew her heart was telling her to go back to her husband Troy , but her head was telling her not to go back to her husband Troy. Gabriella did not know what to do.**

**Troy just would not leave the house or his and Gabriella' s bedroom at all. Troy knew he could not live with out his wife Gabriella. Troy would just lay in bed looking at the picture of him and Gabriella and just cry his eyes out. Troy's blue eyes were no longer bright like they were when Gabriella was with him. Troy even lossed the sparkle that used to be in his eyes when ever he was around his wife Gabriella. If anu one were to look in Troy's eyes now , they would only see emptiness in them now. Troy was still not eating or drinking very much.**

**Mean while Gabriella was not eating or drinking very much and she did not know why. Gabriella went shopping with Kelsi. Ryan watched his daughter while Kelsi and Gabriella went shopping for a little bit. When Kelsi and Gabriella got back from shopping and decided to order pizza to have for dinner. Kelsi asked Gabriella if she thought about what she said. Gabriella told Kelsi she is still thinking about what she said. Kelsi asked Gabriella if she was missing her husband Troy yet. Gabriella said to Kelsi that she is really missing her husband Troy.**

**Chad and Taylor were wondering how their best friends were doing. Chad could not believe Troy was cheating on his wife Gabriella. Chad and Taylor decided to visit Troy and Gabriella for a few days to see if they were okey. Chad and Taylor arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and knocked on the door but no one answered. Chad found the key that they hit and used it to open the door. Chad put the key back in it's hiding place and then Chad with Taylor went inside the house. Chad went to the bed room that was Troy and Gabriella's room and when he open the door he saw his best friend Troy asleep. Chad and Taylor went to the living room to talk. Chad said to Taylor did you see Troy's tear stained face and him sleeping with the picture of him and Gabriella. Taylor said to Chad that she saw Troy's tear stain face and him sleeping with the picture of him and Gabriella.**

**Taylor told Chad that she is going to call Gabriella and try to get her to come home to her husband Troy. Chad said to his wife Taylor that he was going to check on Troy again. When Chad went to the bedroom he saw Troy still laying on the bed but heard him crying and saying Gabriella's name. Chad also noticed how pale Troy looked too. Chad went back to the living room and told Taylor that Troy was awakeand cry his eyes out for Gabriella. Chad also told his wife Taylor that Troy looks really pale. Taylor told her husband Chad she is going to call Gabriella right now and tell her this.**

**Gabriella was laying on the bed when she heard her cell phone ring. Gabriella answered her cell phone and found out it was Taylor. Gabriella asked Taylor why she is calling her. Taylor told Gabriella that she need's to come back home to her husband Troy. Gabriella asked Taylor why she wants her to go home to her husband Troy. Taylor said to Gabreilla that her husband Troy is crying is eyes out for her and that he is not looking so good either. When Gabriella heard Taylor tell her this , she decided that maybe it was time to go back home to her husband Troy. Taylor also told Gabriella that it looks like Troy has not left the bedroom for days. Gabriella asked Taylor if she was telling her the truth about Troy crying and stuff. Taylor told Gabriella that she is telling her the truth and that she and Chad are with Troy right now. Taylor said to Gabriella that her husband Troy is in really bad shape and will not let anyone near him either. Gabriella said to Taylor that she will come back home to her husband Troy because she misses and loves him so much. Taylor told Gabriella that she and Chad will stay with him till she gets home. Gabriella thanked Taylor for telling her.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Gabriella got on a plane home. Gabriella could not wait to see her husband Troy. Gabriella decided she was ready to confront him and asked Troy if he is cheating. Gabriella decided to listen to her heart this time. Gabriella's plane landed two hours after being in the air. Gabriella went into the airport to get her bags before her friend Sarah picked her up. Sarah arrived and the airport and picked Gabriella up and took her home to her husband Troy. Sarah asked Gabriella what made her come back to her husband Troy. Gabriella told Sarah that she was missing her husband Troy and also that she is going to ask him if he is cheating on me. Sarah told Gabriella that she glad she came back.**

**Sarah dropped Gabriella off at the house that Troy and Gabriella share together. Gabriella thank Sarah for coming to pick her up from the airport and bringing her home. Sarah told Gabriella it was no problem and said good luck with Troy. Sarah left Gabriella and went back home to her boyfriend. Gabriella picked up her bags and went into the house. Gabriella saw Chad and Taylor asleep on the couch with the tv on. So Gabriella set her bags back down for a minute and went to get a blanket for Chad and Taylor. Gabriella cover Chad and Taylor and then shut the tv off. Gabriella picked her bags back up and went to her and Troy's bedroom to put her stuff away. After Gabriella put her clothes and stuff a way and then she saw her husband Troy laying on the bed a sleep.**

**Gabriella went over to her husband Troy and saw his tear stain face. Gabriella got on the bed and saw that Troy was holding a picture close to him and so she moved it from him quietly. After Gabriella got the picture a way from Troy , she realized it was a picture of her that he was holding close to him. Gabriella put the picture on his night stand next to the picture of them. Gabriella climb back into bed and put her arms around her husband Troy. Gabriella heard her husband Troy crying and saying her name. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she is right here. Gabriella also notice that her husband Troy was pale too. Gabriella was happy that she came back to her husband Troy and she realized that her husband Troy does still love her.**

**Troy woke up and saw Gabriella but thought at first he was dreaming. Gabriella look at her husband Troy and told him that he was not dreaming. Troy's blue eyes meant his wife Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes and then he knew he was not dreaming. Troy pulled his wife Gabriella close to him and kissed her on the lips passionately. Gabriella responded back to her husband Troy's kiss. Troy moved his tongue acrossed his wife Gabriella's lower lip asking for entrance and Gabriella let his tongue enter her mouth. Troy and Gabriella had a tongue battle but Troy won in the end. Troy and Gabriella ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next morning Chad and Taylor woke up with a blanket on them. Chad and Taylor wondered how the blanket got on them because they did not remember covering up themselves or turning the tv off. Chad told his wife Taylor that he was going to check on Troy and see how he was doing. When Chad got to Troy and Gabriella's room , he open the door and saw Gabriella in Troy's arms cuddling. So Chad shut the door quietly and went back to the living room to his wife Taylor. Chad said to his wife Taylor that he knows who put the blanket on them and shut the tv off. Taylor asked Chad who it was and Chad told Taylor it was Gabriella that covered them up with the blanket.**

**Taylor said to Chad that was sweet of Gabriella to cover us up with a blanket. So Chad and Taylor watch some tv till Troy and Gabriella got up. Troy and Gabriella woke up in each others arms and shared a kiss on the lips too. Gabriella asked her husband Troy if he wanted to take a shower with her and Troy said to his wife Gabriella that he would love to take a shower with her. So Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and got dressed for the day. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he was not cheating on her and that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he was planned a surprise for her on their four year wedding anniversary but he had to cancel the surpise since you were not home. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he was going to have them renew their wedding vows that day. Gabriella told her husband Troy she was sorry for thinking he was cheating. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he forgives her and said i love you to her. Gabriella said to her husband Troy I love you too.**

**Troy and Gabriella came out of their bedroom and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Troy asked his wife Gabriella how their baby was doing and she told Troy the baby is doing fine. Troy and Gabriella ate breakfast and then join Chad and Taylor in the living room to watch a movie with them. That day Troy would not let his wife Gabriella out of his sight and he kept Gabriella close to him too. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was not going any where ,except to go to the bathroom. Troy told Gabriella he just wants to keep her in his sights and not have her leave him again. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she not going to leave him again and that she loves him.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning Troy brought his wife Gabriella breakfast in bed. Gabriella thanked her husband Troy for giving her breakfast in bed. After Gabriella got done eating her breakfast in bed , she went to take a shower. Troy decided to join his pregnant wife Gabriella in the shower. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and then got dressed for the day. Troy gave his wife Gabriella a bunch of passionate kisses on the lips. Gabriella loved every one of her husband Troy's passionate kisses he had given her so far. Troy was going to show his wife Gabriella how much he loves her.**

**Gabriella could not believe how much her husband Troy loves her. Troy and Gabriella went into the living room and watch a few movies together that day. During one of the movies Troy and Gabriella were really making out on the couch. So Troy and Gabriella decide to go back to their bedroom and watch the rest of the movies on their tv they had in their room. Troy and Gabriella started watching the next movie and half way threw the movie, they were making out again. Troy and Gabriella decide not to watch any more movies for now. Troy and Gabriella stayed in their bed for the rest of the day making love several times before taking a nap together.**

**Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and made love four times before taking another shower together. Troy made dinner for his wife Gabriella that night. While Troy had dinner cooking he went over to his wife Gabriella who was sitting on the couch watching tv. Troy gave his wife Gabriella some more passionate kisses on the lips and Gabriella returned them back to him. Troy went to check on their dinner and it was ready for them to eat. Troy and Gabriella ate their dinner and then Gabriella went to put a movie in for her and Troy to watch.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella made love a few times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella stay in bed cuddling in each others arms for a while. Troy and Gabriella made love two times that morning before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's appointment to check on how the baby was doing. The doctor went to get the ultra sound machine. When the doctor came back with the ultra sound machine, he asked Troy and Gabriella if they wanted to know the sex of their baby. Troy and Gabriella told the doctor that they did want to know the sex of their baby. The doctor told Troy and Gabriella that they were having a baby boy. Troy and Gabriella made the next doctor's appointment for the next month. Troy and Gabriella went home to relax for the rest of the day.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to called their friends to see how they were doing and to tell them they were having a baby boy. After Troy and Gabriella talk to their friends on the phone , they decide to watch a movie before making something to eat. Troy and Gabriella talked about telling his parents and her mom about them having a baby boy. Troy and Gabriella were going to talk about what they wanted to name thier baby boy later when they were in their bed.**

**Troy and Gabriella ate some dinner and then watched two more movies before going to bed. Once Troy and Gabriella were in their bedroom they started kissing each other passionately on the lips and ended up making love four times that night before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella layed in their bed cuddling with each other. Troy and Gabriella decide they would work on coming up with names for their baby boy later on that day before they watch a couple movies that day. Troy and Gabriella made love three times that morning before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to be more comfortable that day.**

**Later on that day Troy and Gabriella talked about what they wanted to name their baby boy. Troy and Gabriella decided to name their baby boy Jayden Troy Bolton. So Troy and Gabriella called his parents and her mom and told them they were having a baby boy. Troy and Gabriella decide they would not tell anyone what they were going to name their baby boy until he is born.**

**Two weeks went by and Chad and Taylor went to go visit their best friends Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella were working on the nursery when Chad and Taylor showed up at their house knocking on their door. Troy and Gabriella went to answer their door together and when they open the door , they saw their two best friends Chad and Taylor. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what they had been up too. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they were working on getting the nursery ready for the baby.**

**Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they could help them with the nursery. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they could help them work on the nursery. So they did some work on the nursery for a little while. Later on that day Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella if they could stay with them for the last four days they are there. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they can stay in their guest room. So that night Troy and Gabriella with their best friends Chad and Taylor watched movies most of the night before going to bed.**

**So the next day Troy and Chad were playing basketball in the backyard on the basketball court. Mean while Gabriella and Taylor were in the house having girl talk. Gabriella all of sudden started having pains which were not letting up. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was okey and Gabriella told Taylor she was having some pains that are not going a way. Taylor told a 7 month pregnant Gabriella to try laying on the couch to see if the pain goes a way. Gabriella tried laying down on the couch but the pain got much worser. Gabriella told Taylor to go get Troy because she need to goes to the hospital to find out why she is having sharp pains.**

**Taylor went to the backyard where Troy and Chad were playing basketball. Taylor took the basketball and told Troy that his wife Gabriella is having sharp pains. So Troy went to take a fast shower and got dressed in clean clothes. Troy went over to his wife Gabriella and asked her how she was doing. Gabriella told her husband Troy that the pains are not going a way. Troy told his wife Gabriella that he is taking her to the hospital right now.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Troy put his wife Gabriella into the car with her hospital bag and closed the door. Troy got in the driver side and shut the door. Troy started driving his wife Gabriella to the hospital. When they got to the hospital Troy parked the car and turn it off. Troy took his wife Gabriella with her bag out of the car and locked the car up. Troy carried his wife Gabriella with the bag into the hospital. The nurse brought a wheel chair for Gabriella to sit in. Troy sat his wife Gabriella in the wheel chair with her bag. The nurse wheel her to a room with Troy holding his wife Gabriella's hand. Gabriella was all set up in the bed and Troy was sitting in the chair next to her bed holding her hand.**

**The doctor came in to check Gabriella out. The doctor asked Gabriella how she was feeling and she told the doctor she is in pain. The doctor told Gabriella that she is in labor and that they going to try to stop the labor because it was to soon for the baby to be born yet. The doctor gave her a drug that would not harm her baby but would stop the contactions. The doctor did a ultra sound to check the baby and notice that the baby was about eight months a long. So the doctor told Gabriella that she would come back to check on her later.**

**Gabriella looked at her husband Troy and asked him to lay next to her for a little bit. So Troy layed next to his wife Gabriella and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella layed her head on Troy's chest and rested for a little bit. Two hours later Gabriella was having contractions again and they were not stopping. So the doctor came in and check Gabriella to see how far she was. The doctor told Gabriella that she was 7cm dilated and that she was going to be having the baby soon. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they were going to see their baby boy soon. Gabriella's contractions got stronger and the doctor came back to check Gabriella again to see if she was fully dilated. The doctor told Gabriella it was time to have the baby.**

**Troy took his wife Gabriella's hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The doctor told Gabriella to push when she has the next contraction. So Gabriella pushed on the next contraction she had. The doctor told Gabriella the head was out and she just need to push one more time and the baby would be out. Gabriella got another contraction and pushed like she was told to do. The baby boy was out and taken over to be cleaned up. So Gabriella was yawning and Troy asked her if she was tired. Gabriella told her husband Troy she was tired but she wanted to hold their son Jayden Troy Bolton first. The nurse brought the baby boy Jayden Troy Bolton over to Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella was holding their son Jayden Troy Bolton. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to hold his son Jayden and Troy told his wife Gabriella he would love to hold his son.**

**Gabriella decide to get some sleep for a while. Troy held his son Jayden and talk to him too. Troy said to his son Jayden that i am your daddy. Troy kissed the top of his son Jayden's head and he started singing to his son Jayden too. Troy loved his wife Gabriella and their son Jayden too. Troy was going to make sure his wife Gabriella and son Jayden never leave him. The next day Troy was holding his son Jayden again and was watching his wife Gabriella sleeping. Gabriella finally woke up and Troy layed their son Jayden in her arms so she could bottle feed Jayden.**

**Gabriella stay in the hospital for one more day before she and her son could go home. So the next day Troy took his wife Gabriella and their son Jayden home. Once they were home Gabriella wanted to take a nap. So Troy layed their son Jayden in the bassinet in their bedroom. Troy and Gabriella decide to take a nap together in each others arms. So Troy and Gabriella took a good nap before their son Jayden woke up. Troy woke up before Gabriella did and he check on their son Jayden who was awake too. Troy changed Jayden's diaper and then carried him in his arms to the kitchen to make a bottle for him. Troy went to the chair in the living room and sat down with his son Jayden to feed him.**

**Troy finished feeding his son Jayden and then he burp him. After Troy finished burping Jayden , he started singing to his son to sleep again. Troy layed down on the couch with his son Jayden and cover them with a blanket and took another nap. Gabriella woke up a little bit later and notice that her husband Troy and their son Jayden was not in the bedroom with her. So Gabriella left the bedroom to find her husband Troy and their son Jayden. When Gabriella went in the living room ,she found her husband Troy and their son Jayden laying on his chest asleep. Gabriella smiled at the sight she was looking at. So Gabriella went to get her camera and her phone to take a picture of her husband Troy with their son Jayden sleeping on his chest.**

**Chad and Taylor came over to visit Troy and Gabriella and to see baby Jayden Troy Bolton too. Chad and Taylor knock on the door and Gabriella answered the door. Gabriella told Chad and Taylor to be quiet and follow her to the living room. When Gabriella showed Chad and Taylor her husband Troy and their son Jayden a sleep on Troy's chest. Chad and Taylor thought it was cute. Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they wanted to stay for dinner. Chad and Taylor said they would love to stay for dinner.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So that night Chad and Taylor had dinner with Troy and Gabriella. After Troy and Gabriella finish eating dinner,thye asked Chad and Taylor if they wanted to watch a movie with them. Chad and Taylor said they would love to watch a movie with them before they leave. So Gabriella went to check on their son Jayden and Troy did the dishes. Chad and Taylor went to the living room to pick out a movie for them to watch.**

**When Gabriella enter the nursery to check on Jayden. Gabriella saw that Jayden was a wake and so she changed his diaper before bringing him out of the room. Gabriella was holding Jayden when she went into the kitchen to warm him a bottle. Gabriella grab the bottle she warmed up to feed Jayden. Before Gabriella left the kitchen ,she took her free hand and grabbed her husband Troy's butt. Troy said to his wife Gabriella hey now. Gabriella just smiled at her husband Troy.**

**Gabriella finished feeding Jayden his bottle and then burp him for a little bit. Gabriella saw that Jayden Bolton was looking around for some one. Gabriella realized that Jayden was looking for Troy his daddy. So Gabriella got up with Jayden and took his empty bottle to the kitchen. Gabriella noticed her husband Troy was no longer in the kitchen and wondered where he was at. So Gabriella decided to take Jayden over to see his grandma's for a little bit. So Gabriella took Jayden with her to get his diaper bag and her overnight bag.**

**Taylor saw that Gabriella was getting ready to leave the house with Jayden and asked her where she was going. Gabriella told Taylor to tell Troy that she is over at their moms house with Jayden. Gabriella and Jayden arrives at her mom and mother in laws house and knocked on the door. Lucille answered the door and saw Gabriella and her grandson standing there. Lucille let them in and Gabriella asked her mother in law to take Jayden for her which Lucille was glad to do.**

**Mean while Troy had come into the living room and was wearing a tshirt and shorts. Troy asked Chad and Taylor where his wife Gabriella was at. Taylor told Troy that his wife Gabriella and son Jayden were over at the moms house. Troy thanked Taylor for telling him where his wife Gabriella was at. Troy told Chad and Taylor to go a head and started the movie. Troy said to Chad and Taylor that he was going to go get his wife Gabriella and Jayden from their moms house.**

**Gabriella change into a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Gabriella did not know tht her husband Troy was coming to get her and their son Jayden. Gabriella was visiting the moms when their was a knock on the door. Lucille went to answer the door and when she open the door ,she saw her son Troy standing their. Gabriella was holding Jayden and trying to get him to stop crying. Lucille let her son Troy in the house. Gabriella saw her husband Troy coming over to her. Troy took Jayden from Gabriella and once Troy was holding Jayden, he stop crying. Gabriella smiled at her husband Troy holding their son Jayden in his arms.**

**Troy said to his wife Gabriella let's go back home and put our son Jayden to bed. So Gabriella grab the diaper bag and overnight bag that she brought over to change into comfortable clothes. Troy and Gabriella walked back into their house and put their son Jayden to bed. After Troy and Gabriella put their son Jayden to bed ,they went to join thier friends Chad and Taylor in the living room to watch the movie with them.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Later that night Troy and Gabriella were in their bedroom making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms. The next morning Gabriella got up and took a shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went to the nursery to check on her son Jayden, who was awake. Gabriella changed her son Jayden's diaper before taking him down stairs to feed him his bottle. Once Gabriella got down stairs, she and Jayden went to the kitchen. Gabriella warmed up a bottle for her son Jayden. After Gabriella got Jayden's bottle warmed up, she took him in to the living room to feed him.**

**Mean while Troy woke up not long after his wife Gabriella had gotten up. Troy noticed that his wife Gabriella was not in bed with him and so he got up to take a shower. Troy got dressed for the day and went down stair to find his wife Gabriella and his son Jayden too. When Troy went to the living room, he saw his wife Gabriella feeding their son Jayden his bottle. Troy went over to his wife Gabriella and his son Jayden and said good morning to them. Troy gave his wife Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips and kissed his son Jayden on the forehead.**

**Troy went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Gabriella finished burping Jayden before going to the kitchen with him. When Jayden saw his daddy, he started smiling at him. Gabriella looked down at their son Jayden and saw him smiling at Troy his daddy. Gabriella said to Jayden are you smiling at your daddy. Troy finished eating his breakfast and then walked over to his wife Gabriella and his son Jayden to see him smiling at him. Gabriella handed Jayden over to Troy, so she could get something to eat too.**

**Troy held his son Jayden for a while. Gabriella finished eating her breakfast and then she went to sit with her husband Troy in the living room. Gabriella watched her husband Troy put their son Jayden to sleep. Once Troy got Jayden asleep, he layed his son down in the bassnet. Troy then went back over to his wife Gabriella and gave her passionate kisses on the lips. Gabriella responded back to her husband Troys's passionate kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella started making out on the living room couch. Troy took his sleeping son Jayden up stairs to the nursery and layed him in his crib. Then Troy went down stairs to pick up his wife Gabriella and took her up stairs to their bedroom. Troy and Gabriella made love several times for taking a nap in each others arms.**

**Later on Gabriella woke up and got dressed again before going to check on their son Jayden. Gabriella went in to the nursery and saw her son Jayden a wake in the crib. Gabriella pick up her son Jayden and changed his diaper before taking him to the bedroom that she and Troy sleep in. Gabriella sat on her side of the bed quietly with out waking her husband Troy up. Gabriella got her son Jayden back to sleep and took him back to the nursery to put him in his crib. Gabriella went back to her husband Troy and she layed back down next to him.**

**Troy woke up from his nap and saw that his wife Gabriella was a wake. Troy said to his wife Gabriella that he wants to have another baby with her and she told her husband Troy that she wants to have another baby too. So Troy and Gabriella made love several times while their son Jayden was napping. Later on Gabriella woke up and took a shower. Gabriella got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. Gabriella tip toed out of her and Troy's bedroom so she did not wake her husband Troy up. Gabriella went to the nursery to se her son Jayden awake and she picked him up out of the crib. Gabriella changed Jayden's diaper before going down stairs with him to warm a bottle for him. Gabriella was feeding Jayden with his bottle and after she fed Jayden, she burped him too before laying him in the bassnet. **

**Gabriella went to the kitchen to make dinner for her and her husband Troy. Gabriella knew that she and her husband Troy would be making love several times after their son Jayden was put to bed for the night. Mean while Troy woke up and noticed his wife Gabriella was not in bed with him. Troy took a shower and then he put on a clean pair of boxers on. Troy also put a pair of shorts on too and then went down stairs to the kitchen to see his wife Gabriella finish making their dinner. Troy went up behind his wife Gabriella and started kissing on her neck. Jayden started crying so Troy stop kissing Gabriella' s neck and went to pick up his son Jayden. Right after Troy picked up Jayden, he stop crying and smiled at his daddy.**

**Troy held his son Jayden while he was eating his dinner. Gabriella finish eating her dinner and took her dishes to the kitchen to wash them. Troy finished eating his dinner and took his dishes to the kitchen while he was still holding his son Jayden. Troy watch his wife Gabriella do the dishes, while he was rocking Jayden back and forth. Jayden fell alseep in his daddy's arms. Troy took Jayden up stairs to the nursery and layed him down in his crib. Troy turn the baby monitor on and took the other baby moniter with him down stairs. Gabriella finished washing the dishes and left the kitchen. Gabriella went up to her husband Troy and started kissing him passionately on the lips, which he responded back too. Troy picked his wife Gabriella up and took her up stairs to their bedroom to make love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella with their son Jayden went to visit his parents for awhile. While they were visiting his parents, they decide to ask his mom and dad if they would watch Jayden for the night and then they would pick him up the next morning. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she would love to watch her grand son Jayden for the night. Troy and Gabriella thanked his parents for watching Jayden for the night. Troy and Gabriella gave Jayden's diaper bag to his mom and told her there is pajama's and clothes for the next day to in there plus diapers and stuff too.**

**Troy and Gabriella said goodbye to their son Jayden and told him they would see him in the morning. So after they left Troy's parents house, they headed back to their house to have some alone time together. Once Troy and Gabriella got in their house , they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella ended up in their bedroom, making love several times before taking a nap in each others arms.**

**Later on that day Gabriella woke up and got dressed again before going to the bathroom. After Gabriella got done going to the bathroom , she decide to take her temp. Gabriella saw that she was running a really high temp and decide to go to the hospital to find out why she has a high temp. So Gabriella left her husband Troy a note telling him that she went to see the doctor because was running a high temp. Gabriella grab her purse and coat and left house to see a doctor.**

**Gabriella called Taylor and asked her if she could take her to the hospital right now. Taylor told Gabriella that she can take her to the hospital. Taylor picked up Gabriella and took her to the hospital. Gabriella told Taylor she was running a really high fever. They got to the hospital and Gabriella went inside and told a nurse that she needs to see a doctor. Gabriella was waiting to see the doctor when she colapsed on the floor. The nurse went over to Gabriella right a way and felt her forhead. The nurse realized that Gabriella was really burning up. The nurse took Gabriella's temp and saw that it was 105.4 temp. So the nurse got Gabriella checked into the hospital and put in a room.**

**The nurse went to get the doctor right a way. The doctor came into the roo mand check Gabriella to see what was going on with her. The nurse told the doctor that Gabriella has a high fever. The doctor told the nurse that they need to get her temp down. The doctor gave Gabriella some medicine to get the fever to go down. The doctor had the nurse take some blood from Gabriella to be tested. The doctor did some other test on Gabriella to find out what is causing her to have a high temp.**

**The doctor went to talk to Taylor who was Gabriella 's friend. Taylor asked the doctor what was wrong with Gabriella. The doctor told Taylor that Gabriella has a really high fever right now and that they are trying to get her fever down. The doctor told Taylor that they are trying to figure out what is causing Gabriella to have a high fever. The nurse came out of Gabriella's room and went to the doctor and told him that Gabriella keeps saying the name Troy. Taylor told the doctor and nurse that Gabriella wants her husband Troy Bolton. The doctor told Taylor to call Gabriella Bolton's husband Troy and have him come to the hospital right a way.**

**Mean while Troy woke up and notice his wife Gabriella was not in bed with him. So he got up and took a quick shower. Troy got dressed and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy found the note that his wife Gabriella had left him. Troy heard his cell phone ringing and he answer it . Taylor told Troy he need to get to the hospital because his wife Gabriella needs him right now. Troy asked Taylor why his wife Gabriella was in the hospital for. Taylor told Troy that his wife Gabriella is fighting a really high fever right now and that the doctor is trying to get her temp down. So Troy told Taylor that he is on his way.**

**Troy called his parents and asked them if they could watch Jayden a little bit long because Gabriella is in the hospital fighting a really high fever right now. Lucille told her son Troy that the ywould watch their grand son Jayden. Troy told his mom he is going to drop off some clothes and stuff for Jayden. Lucille told her son Troy she will see him in a little bit then. So after he got off his cell phone ,he went up stairs to Jayden's room and got some clothes, diapers and stuff for his son. Troy put the stuff for Jayden in a overnight bag and then went back down stairs to grab some formula for Jayden too. Then Troy went out of the house and locked it. Troy put the bag of stuff for Jayden in the passager seat and got in his car and drove to his parents house first to drop the bag of stuff for Jayden his son.**

**Troy gave his mom the over** **night bag that had stuff in it for Jayden. Troy told his mom he had to get the hospital to be with his wife Gabriella. So Troy headed to the hospital where his wife Gabriella was at. The doctor got the result from the blood test and he found out that Gabriella is pregnant. The doctor got the sonagram machine,so he could do a ultra sound on Gabriella. The doctor did a ultra sound on Gabriella to see how far a long she was. The doctor found out that Gabriella is two weeks pregnant. The doctor knew they had to get Gabriella's fever down right a way. The doctor finally found out that Gabriella has a infection that is causing her fever and so he put her on something that would help get rid of the infection and fever with out hurting the baby. The doctor also had Gabriella start taking vitamins too.**

**Troy arrived at the hospital and the doctor came over to Troy to tell him what was going on with his wife Gabriella. The doctor told Troy that Gabriella is two weeks pregnant and that she is also fighting a infection too. The doctor told Troy that he has put Gabriella on something to get rid of the infection and fever. The doctor said to Troy that what she will be taking for getting rid of the infection and fever will not hurt the baby at all. The doctor also said to Troy that Gabriella needs to start taking her vitamins again for the baby she is carrying. Troy asked the doctor if he could gosee his wife Gabriella and the doctor told Troy that he can go see his wife Gabriella right now. The doctor said to Troy that they are keeping his wife Gabriella at the hospital over night and then she can go home with him in the morning some time.**

**Troy went into the room his wife Gabriella was in and went over to her. Troy took his wife Gabriella's hand and told her i love you. Gabriella woke up and saw her husband Troy sitting next the bed holding her hand. The nurse came in and check Gabriella's temp to se if it went down some more. The doctor told Gabriella that she is two weeks pregnant and that she is dealing with a infection. The doctor told Gabriella that he put her on something that will help her get rid of the infection and fever. The doctor also said to Gabriella that what he put her on to get rid of the infection and fever will not hurt the baby at all. The doctor told Gabriella that she needs to start taking her vitamins now that she is pregnant.**

**After the doctor left the room, Gabriella asked Troy if he would hold her hand some more. Troy told Gabriella that he will continue holding her hand and that he was going to stay with her all night. Troy told Gabriella that his parents are watching Jayden for the rest of the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 10**

**After Gabriella had spent two days in the hospital she was back home with Troy and Jayden. A week later the infection she had was gone now. Troy and Gabriella were preparing for the second child that was on the way. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till their second child was born.**

**2 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella have 3 kids now and a forth child on the way. Troy and Gabriella love their kids. Troy and Gabriella were going to be celebrating their 3rd aniversary that was coming up. Troy and Gabriella started their home business from their house and it was going really well.**

**A Year Later**

**Troy and Gabriella now have 4 kids and another child on the way. Troy and Gabriella just celebrated their 5th aniversary being married. Their home business was still doing really well.**

**Troy and Gabriella found out that their best friends Chad and Taylor Danforth with their kids were moving into the house next door to them. Troy and Gabriella were happy that their best friends were going to be living next door to them.**

**So they saw their other friends when they were not busy and had the time to see them.**

**They Lived Happily Ever After**

**The End**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
